Terminator and Emancipator
by Looking.After.Edwards.Heart
Summary: Isabella Crowley's husband beats her, but she loves him too much to say anything about it. But what will happen when her less than perfect life comes crashing down before her, and all she has is a man she just met? T for cursing; AU, AH
1. Prologue

I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and since I'm on break, I thought it would be a perfect time to start it. I have the first two chapters done.

I'm still writing my other story, Another Beginning, but just like with reading, sometimes you have to take a break from one book and read another. This one actually has a plot line too, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**

* * *

Prologue**

She stepped onto the wood floor of her suburban home she shared with her husband of three years. She dreaded coming out of those covers at that ungodly hour in the morning, but she knew that there were things to be done. Her arms were sore and her head still hurt from last night. The beating from the night before wasn't the worst she had ever had, but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

Isabella and Tyler Crowley were not exactly high school sweethearts. They had went to Forks High School together when they were younger and he pursued her when she first moved to the small, rainy town. Bella wasn't interested though; she wasn't one to have a relationship _other_ than friendship with people of the opposite sex. He was a football player and she was a bookworm. They happened to attend the same college and in their third year, they became a serious couple. He was the man she lost her virginity to, and the one who stole her heart for the first time. Bella was resistant when he first asked her to marry him the year after they left college, but she relented before she lost him. Though she appeared to be an independent girl, she was afraid to be alone in the end. And she loved him.

Tyler never showed any hostility toward her in those years. He was gentle with her, and treated her with respect. It never crossed her mind that she would end up where she was. It wasn't until the second year of the marriage that he started hitting her. He had come home drunk one night from an office party and she made the mistake of pointing out how impaired he was. It was just a slap on the face the first time, but it grew worse. He started knocking her down to the ground and kicking her in the side. It wasn't every night or once a week. A couple times a month usually, only when he came home intoxicated. Then in the third year it became more regular, as if he became inebriated just to beat her down.

Bella let it continue on though; she couldn't report him, her husband. The fact was that she did love him, even with the beatings, and he her. When he wasn't under the influence, he was the gentle man she grew to love when they were in college. He treated her kindly and made her feel special. She couldn't bear to say something about it when he was being affectionate toward her, nor could she face the consequences when he was abominable.

Isabella stood up and started her morning. She took a hot shower to release the tension in her neck in shoulders. When she got out, she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. There were only noticeable bruises on her right arm and just below her neck. Not anything she couldn't hide lest she have to go somewhere. Blow drying and putting up her hair, she left the bathroom and put on a long sleeved blue t-shirt and jeans. She went into the kitchen to start a cup of coffee, but it seemed Tyler had used the last of it for his own. She needed to go to the grocery store anyway, it didn't bother her to leave this early in the morning; she was already somewhat awake and the coffee was worth it. She grabbed her keys and shopping list and left out through the front door, locking it behind her. Little did she know that this shopping trip would change her sad, but placid, lifestyle.

* * *

Please review, favorite, and story alert. It would be much appreciated. I love to respond and get feedback. =)

By the way, the chapters are about double the size of this prologue. I just like to introduce my stories like this.

It the end of every chapter, I'm going to give you guys what I listened to while writing. The music doesn't necessarily go along with the story though, it's more like recommendations by me.

Music: The New Moon Soundtrack, Vampire Weekend.

Next Chapter...**A New Friend**


	2. Chapter 1

I'm putting this up quicker than I wanted to, but I though what the hell. Hope you enjoy it. Right now the story is really slow, but it will get more interesting as I get through the chapters. Hang in there for me.

**Disclaimer: If it's familiar, I don't own it.**

**

* * *

A New Friend**

Bella exited her Chevy truck and walked into the Safeway fifteen minutes from her house. It was an especially nice day in her Washington suburb just outside of Seattle. Although Bella got used to Forks, she never liked the small town, everybody and their mom knows your business, lifestyle. Thankfully, neither did Tyler. His father had an office downtown and Tyler managed that branch of the family business right out of college. It allowed Bella to have a comfortable life. They were not struggling for money and she didn't have to get a job, though she could if she needed to. Bella didn't fit in with the other wives of suburbia, but she was fine with that. It allowed her to read and write, as well as improve her already impeccable cooking. Music was always playing in her home, and she was constantly looking for more of all genres and styles to listen to.

She took a shopping cart in the front of the store, fishing for the shopping list in her purse. She inspected the fruits and vegetables first, taking her time to find the most immaculate produce.

_"You're my best friend, and I love you..."_

Her cell-phone started to ring and she knew exactly who it was thanks to the Weezer ring tone.

"Hey Jake!" she practically squealed into the phone. She hadn't talked to Jacob Black in such a long time and was ecstatic to hear from him. They had been best friends since she moved to Forks in her junior year of high school, but she didn't get to see him as often as she liked. He had gotten married recently and she assumed his honeymoon had just come to an end.

"Bells!" Jacob's voice boomed through the receiver. She could tell he was just as excited to talk to her. "I haven't talked to you in so long."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. So how are you and Lizzie?"

"We're great, just got back from our honeymoon two days ago," Bella finished picking out her produce while Jake told her about the island and everything exciting he and his new wife had done. It wasn't until she got to the aisles that he stopped himself and asked about her.

"I'm talking too much, I need to know what's going on with you. How are things with Tyler?"

Bella hesitated. "They're great, Jake."

"That wasn't very convincing, Bella. You want to try that again or am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

Bella bit her lip while looking at the pasta. She hadn't told Jake about Tyler beating her. First of all, she knew he would come to Seattle so he could beat the hell out of Tyler. There was also, Charlie. If Jacob didn't tell Charlie himself, he would tell Billy, who would then call on her father. The police getting involved was the last thing she wanted, and the gossip that would come out of it in Forks would be dreadful. Even though she didn't live there anymore, she didn't want to be talked about. All in all, telling Jacob was not an option.

"Truly Jake, they are. I'm just as much in love with him as ever." That wasn't a lie. She couldn't make herself fall out of love with Tyler no matter how hard she tried.

Jake paused, waiting for the elaboration that wouldn't come. Looking down the aisle nervously, Bella reached for a box of thin spaghetti. Her hand touched another's and they knocked down boxes of pasta.

"Shit - Jake, I have to go. I'll call you later." She hung up the phone after Jake said goodbye and put it in her purse. She pushed up her sleeves and bent down to start picking up what had fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." Bella said, still without looking at the stranger. She placed the boxes in her hands on the shelf and made them aligned. She developed somewhat of an obsessive compulsive disorder while being a housewife.

"It's quite alright," the male voice said. It was a pleasant voice; soft and comforting with a trace of a British accent.

She turned to smile at him, to thank him for being understanding. Green eyes looked back at her, a mix of Forks moss and clover leaf, and the green shirt he was wearing made them stand out furthermore. His odd reddish-brown hair color was in a slight disarray on the top of his head. He was pale and even though he was kneeling on the ground, she could tell he was tall and lean. Attractive, but that didn't matter to her. She noticed she had been staring a moment too long and looked at her feet, blushing.

After a slightly awkward moment, the mystery man stood up, wiped his hands on his dark blue jeans and held out his left one. "I'm Edward."

Bella quickly pulled her arm sleeves back down, noticing her exposed bruises, and took his hand in her own. "Bella. It's nice to meet you. Are you new in town?" Although the town was large, she was pretty sure she had seen everybody's face at one point in time and she didn't recognize his. She was positive she would have remembered it if she had.

"Yes actually. My job required me to. I'm having trouble getting around though, everything looks so similar. Took me 30 minutes to find this place."

"Yep, the suburbs will do that to you. It gets easier though, trust me," she paused. "Do you need help finding anything else? I know this town inside and out, " Bella was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Edward.

"Could you tell me where the closest Starbucks is?" he asked with a little laugh at the end. "I can't make a good cup a coffee worth a damn, but I'm addicted."

That reminded Bella why she came to the Safeway in the first place. "Sure. From here you take Abbey Boulevard for about two miles and then turn left on to 140. Turn right on Old Hard Road..." She trailed off after seeing Edward's blank face. "Or I could just show you the way there. I have to finish up here though."

"That'd be great. I have to do the same. We'll meet each other in the parking lot?"

Bella nodded and smiled, grabbing herself the thin spaghetti and going on her way. She finished the rest of her shopping quickly, not wanting to make Edward wait. She paid, went out to her car, and started loading her groceries in the cab of her truck, placing the cold food items in the freezer bag. By the time she finished, she saw Edward at a silver car, a Volvo? She walked over to help him with his own purchases. They smiled at each other and swiftly got everything into his car.

"So do you want to just take my car and I drive you back here?" he asked, closing the trunk.

"Sure, that's fine," she said looking to the ground and hitting the lock button on her truck's remote. She looked at him questioningly as he walked to the passenger door and held it open for her. Tyler did that on special occasions, and she thought _that_ was something. Did all men do this on a regular basis, or was this Edward just nice? His car was in pristine condition, both inside and out. Everything seemed so organized.

They drove in silence, other than Bella directing him where to go and the soft Michael Bublé on the stereo. Once inside, Edward ordered his drink while Bella looked for her favorite bean coffee. When they both sat down in the comfortable chairs they started to talk about themselves. Edward worked for the government and had to move around often. It was his first time living in somewhere outside of a big city. He had a close knit family that he only got to see on holidays and special occasions, though his brother and sister chided him about it. She told him how she spent her time. His expression dropped a little when she told him that she had a husband, but Bella didn't notice.

When they finished their coffee, he dropped her off at her car. "Edward," Bella said as she was opening her car door. "Would you like my phone number? I know how hard it is adjusting to this place, and I just want you to have a friend to help you out when you need one." She meant it too. The fact she hadn't made a close friend in the two and a half years she had lived in her house, she knew how hard it was to make friends with these people. She didn't know what type of person Edward was, but just in case he was like her, she gave him the option.

Edward's eyes lit up the slightest bit. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He went into his glove department and found a piece of paper and pen, giving it to her. After she wrote down her cell and home number and placed the utensils in his hand, he ripped off a piece and gave her his. She folded it and put it in her purse.

"Well, I hope to talk to you soon, Edward," she said halfway into her truck. "I'll see if Tyler and I can have you over for dinner sometime."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm grateful to the person to whom you were speaking to on the phone earlier."

Bella blushed, and turned away smiling. She powered up the truck's engine and drove away from the parking lot, happy to have finally made a friend in suburbia.

* * *

I'm going to answer a couple of questions I had from an anonymous reviewer, veca (thanks for reviewing by the way. You get an awesome smiley ={.)

Edward is human in the story, everybody is. No mythical creatures here. I will also try to update as much as possible, hopefully once a week, but don't hold me to it. I'm on break right now so you get two this week. I'm trying to get people interested, so spread the word! The more reviews and whatnot, the more motivation for writing. ;-)

So please, review, story alert, yada yada yada. I want to hear what you guys think!

Music: Vampire Weekend, Michael Bublé

Next Chapter...**Plans**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey look, and update! Schools back in and it sucks as usual so I plan on cheering both you and myself up by posting this chapter. Thank you for any reviews or alerts you left me. They always make me smile. (They also motivate me to write. *wink wink*)

**

* * *

Plans**

When Bella got home, she filled the refrigerator and pantry with fare and grabbed one of her many books that were scattered about the house. She went outside with a blanket and sat in the patio chair next to the flower bed she liked to take care of. There was absolute silence. No birds chirping, no squirrels playing in the yard. Just the sound of the wind and her breathing. As cheesy as she knew it all looked and sounded, she felt she had a content lifestyle. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for her.

A couple hours and a finished book later, she started making dinner for her husband who would come home at six. She grabbed the box of pasta she had gotten earlier and thought of Edward. She had almost forgotten about him, and this reminded her to check with Tyler if her new friend could join them for dinner on Thursday. Friday's tended to be a night when Tyler came home drunk.

She heard Tyler's car pull into the garage and Bella wiped off her hands on the dish towel. Her husband walked through the door. He was dark skinned and built, though you couldn't tell through his suit and tie. He wrapped her into a hug, kissed the top of her head and breathed in heavily.

"It's always nice to come home to an amazing wife cooking," he laughed. That was routine, he said it everyday he came home from work. He went to the bedroom to change from his work clothing while Bella finished up cooking. When Tyler came back in, she handed him a plate of food and went into the living room to watch television. Bella followed behind him.

"How was your day today?" Tyler said once he found a channel that satisfied him.

"It was fine. I met someone that just moved to town." Bella bit her bottom lip and twirled the spaghetti on her fork, not knowing why she felt nervous.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, seemed really nice. I was hoping we could invite 'em to dinner this Thursday. You know, a welcome to the neighborhood sort of thing?" Her statement came out more like a question.

Tyler shifted in his seat and turned around to look at her from the recliner. "Thursday?" he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

Bella swallowed. "Uh-huh."

"Perfectly fine with me," he turned back around to look at the TV. "I don't know why you feel you would have to ask. Could you remind me the night before though? You know how forgetful I am."

Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Why would he hurt her for such a thing? "Sure. I'll make sure to call tomorrow and work out the details." Bella saw Tyler nod in front of her.

After they both finished, Bella rinsed off their plates and utensils, placed them in the dishwasher and got ready to go to bed. She didn't even read. Usually she didn't go to bed as early as seven thirty, but she was always tired the day after. It was strange how everything went back to normal so quickly, as if nothing happened. Bella didn't question Tyler though. He really did have a terrible memory, and being intoxicated couldn't help it.

While laying in bed, she thought about all the things she didn't do; pick up the dry-cleaning, do the laundry, call Jacob back and talk to him, but she needed a day to relax. It could all be done the next day anyhow. The last thing on her to-do list before she fell asleep was to call Edward.

She was unconscious before her husband came to bed.

~'-*-'~

Bella woke up around ten the next morning. Rather energized, she hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Her bruises were already healing, another sign it hadn't been that bad the other night. Knowing she would have to go out today, she grabbed another long-sleeved tee. She threw a load of clothes in the washer and left to go to the dry cleaners down the road.

She called Jake back when she got back to the house. It rung two times before she heard Jacob's voice.

"Took you long enough Bella," he answered.

"Hi to you too, Jacob."

"So what happened to you yesterday?"

Bella paused. "I knocked a few boxes of pasta to the ground."

"That's it? Not surprising at all." Jacob sounded busy.

"Well I hit hands with this guy and I would look like a bitch if I just kept going on my way."

"So why didn't you call me back then?" Jacob questioned with a little amusement in his voice.

She started speaking quickly. "We started talking and he was wondering where the Starbucks was because he is new in town, so we talked over coffee." Her sentences jumbled into a fragment.

"Are you trying to replace me Swan?" he said, mock hurt and astonishment in his voice.

"It's been Crowely for a while now Black." Jacob grunted and Bella continued with a smile on her lips. "And I'm sorry, but I really didn't know how to tell you that you had been demoted."

"Yeah, well I'm glad to hear you finally made a friend after three years."

"It's been two and a half, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure Bells," Bella heard someone, Lizzie probably, in the background while Jacob muffled the phone. "Hey, I have to go Bella. We are meeting Lizzie's parents in Seattle and we have to get to our plane on time."

"Seattle? Are you staying for a while? You better stop in to say hi to me Jacob Black," she demanded. If he was already so close, she might as well see him.

"I think we come back Friday afternoon," she could hear Jacob rustling around. "When we touch ground in Seattle, I'll call you to see what we can work out."

"Okay, tell Lizzie I say hello. I'll let you go now."

"Why thank you for your permission Mrs. Crowley. I _promise _to call you back as soon as I can" he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Goodbye Jacob," she refuted with a faux irritation. She loved her best friend.

* * *

Tell me if you like it. Leave a review, make it a story alert, whatever floats your boat. I'm gracious to all the people who do. =)

I'm working on chapter 5 now.

Music: Franz Ferdinand, Dashboard Confessional

The upcoming chapter: **Calls**.


	4. Chapter 3

This is late, sorry. Now you can get a little into Edward's head. The way I've written this story is a confusing. Sometimes you switch perspectives but it's still in third person. Tell me if you guys don't understand what is going on.

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for anything that is not mine. **

* * *

**Calls**

Laundry, check. Dry cleaners, check. Jacob, check. All that was left to do for the day was call Edward. Bella didn't know whether she should do so today or tomorrow. She wanted to give him time to unpack and settle down in his new home. As she lounged on the couch, she decided to at least add his name and number in her contact list.

~'-*-'~

Across town Edward Masen was, in fact, unpacking his belongings. It would be a long and drawn out process considering he was such a perfectionist. He had been unloading boxes all day, but the only rooms he had complete were his bedroom and the kitchen.

He looked at his watch. It was now five ten in the afternoon. He moved a few boxes off of his couch and sat down. Around the room, he could see the twenty five boxes that held the contents of his living room; books, CD's, DVD's, game systems, and of course, all of his music. He chose this condominium for the platform in the corner. It was the perfect place for his piano and everything music related.

Picking up his cell phone, he searched through his contacts to find Isabella's name. She had told him to call her Bella, but Edward liked the sound of her full name more. It had more of a classic ring to it, like his own name. He sighed. She was happily married, nothing would happen between them. He was was glad he made a friend anyhow. Though he was friendly and approachable, Edward had a hard time finding and making true friends. The only people he could trust was his adopted family and their significant others.

Yes, he was adopted. He lost his biological parents when he was just over seventeen, and Carlisle and Esme Cullen were close friends of the family. They took him under their roof and supplied him with the necessities of life. He was already attached to Jasper and Rosalie, the twins that were Esme's nephew and niece that lived with them. With Alice and Emmett, they made up the perfect set of friends. He might be considered the fifth wheel in the circle of coupled friends, but he couldn't ask for any more.

The phone in his hand rang. He was hoping it would be Isabella, but the name on the screen told otherwise.

"Hello Esme," he said in a cheerful voice, happy to hear from his mother for all intensive purposes.

"Edward, my dear. How is the move coming?" she asked in a voice just as merry; but that was Esme. Always in a sunny mood.

"It's slow, but coming together. I have two rooms already in perfect order."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and decorate for you, or at least help you put things in their place? Most people by this time would have three fourths of their boxes unpacked." Edward rolled his eyes at this. Esme always pestered him about designing his place of living.

"But I'm not like other people," he said in a mocking tone. She had been sayint those exact words ever since he could remember.

"That's true Edward." There was a thoughtful pause before Esme spoke up again with a amusement in her voice. "So how are you settling in to a Suburban life." There was another pause before Edward spoke up.

"It's fine." He knew what she wanted to hear about, but he wouldn't give up the information willingly. Esme waited patiently for her son to continue. "Anything else?"

"Well, have you made any friends?" Her voice held a suggestive tone. He tried to brush off his reply.

"I met a young woman who seemed nice enough. She showed me where the closest Starbucks was." Esme was about to say something, but Edward cut her off. "She's married though mom, don't get any ideas."

Esme sighed at this disheartening news. She was always hoping Edward would be able to find a woman. He deserved one, and many were attracted to him, but he always said they weren't his type. It wasn't that he was picky, but he never felt an attraction toward them. "The nice ones always are. I hope you at least keep in touch with her. Marriages can be so short these days."

"Esme!" Edward somewhat scolded. He rarely ever heard his mother speak that way about other people.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I just want you to be happy." Edward knew that. Both her and Carlisle had said it many a time.

"I know, but you ca-," Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose, but was cut off by a beeping on his phone. He looked at the screen, then put the speaker back to his mouth. "Can I call you back Esme, Isabella is calling on my other line. We are supposed to be making plans so I can meet her _husband_." He flipped to the other line after a little teasing from Esme. "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Bella." She was twirling her hair with her finger on the other end of the phone.

"Well good evening Bella. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Bella blushed at his generous formality, and then rambled off quickly what she called for.

"I was just calling about having dinner. Thursday seems to be a good day for me. But I have to say that I might have another friend come over, if that is okay with you. He never comes to town, and he is only in for one night. You would probably really like him, nobody hates Jacob." Edward opened his mouth many times during this speech, trying to tell her that he was fine with the arrangements. He had a smile on his lips by the time she was finished, and made sure there was a pause before he started speaking.

"It's perfectly alright Bella. I would be delighted to meet your friend and have dinner with him. Jacob you said?" Bella blew a sigh of relief.

"Yes, that's right. How does five thirty sound?" She wanted to make sure he could be comfortable in her house before Tyler came home; to make it as easy as possible for Edward.

"It sounds great." Bella proceeded to give him the directions to her home flawlessly. It seemed as if she did know all of the town. "Thank you Isabella. I will see you in a couple of days."

"See you soon." Bella hung up the phone and cocked her head thinking about fact he called her Isabella. She didn't notice it right away because of how naturally it came off of his tongue. She smiled to herself once again. The effect this virtual stranger had on her was odd, and she didn't know how she felt about it entirely.

* * *

So please review and whatnot. I'll be a happy camper. I also have a twitter, the link is on my profile. I update about FanFiction and random stuff.

Music: Blue October, Songs from Gossip Girl

Next Chapter: **Introductions**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey look, I'm late again. This is why I'm not a good Fanfictioner. I'd thought I'd at least give you guys an update before I go back to school tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: If something looks familiar, it's safe to assume I don't own it. **

**

* * *

Introductions**

The house was clean, the table was set and music was playing. Bella spent all the day before preparing the house for her visitors. Edward and Jacob would be arriving around five thirty and Tyler would be home at his normal time.

Bella was wringing her hands and pacing in the kitchen by the time Edward rang the doorbell. The lasagna was in the oven, and salad was waiting to be served in the refrigerator. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Why was she so nervous about the night?

Edward was in khakis and a navy dress shirt. Bella was glad he seemed to know the dress the occasion called for. She greeted him and he complimented her on the red knee length cotton dress and black cardigan ensemble she was wearing as they headed to the living room to get comfortable. They sat and talked about nothings before the door bell rang again.

Edward watched as Bella quickly walked away to answer the door. The dress she was wearing flattered her beautifully and was a wonderful contrast to her skin color. He looked around the room while he heard Bella and another man's voice in the doorway. She kept her residence well kept, and it was decorated in a way that would almost put Esme to shame. On the table next to him, there was a picture of a younger Bella, a black haired gentleman in a police uniform, and a darker skinned young man. Edward looked at it for a short moment before he heard Bella enter.

Next to her was a tall man who looked to be of Native-American decent. His hair was cut short and he had a large grin plastered onto his face. Bella introduced him as Jacob Black, her best friend. Edward could now deduce that the young man in the photograph was Isabella's husband.

"So Edward, is it?" Jacob's voice seemed to reverberate of the walls of the house. Edward nodded and lifted himself off the couch to shake his new acquaintance's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," Edward replied. He was pulled in so Jacob could drape his arm over Edward's shoulders as they walked back over toward the couch. Jake was at least four inches taller than the other.

"Please, call me Jake." Bella was surprised by this. Jake only allowed a reserved few call him Jake. He didn't even allow Tyler the privilege.

Edward just nodded and smiled while they all sat down. They talked for the next twenty minutes or so. There was never a lull in conversation, courtesy of Jake. He seemed so laid back, Edward could tell what Isabella meant when she said no one could hate him. He had a sunny personality. If anyone could live in Washington, it was the man next to him.

The garage door opened and Bella tensed for a moment before Tyler walked into the room and she put a smile on her face. She left her seat and walked over to kiss him. The kiss was just short of loving.

"Tyler, this," she motioned her hand to Edward, who stood up. "is my friend Edward Masen. Edward, this is my husband Tyler."

Bella bit her bottom lip while Tyler sized their guest up. She didn't want Tyler to feel threatened that she brought in another male friend into their relationship. She realized she didn't mention to Tyler that her new friend was of the opposite sex.

Jake came to her rescue for the millionth time in her life. "Hey Tyler, how's it going?" He raised his hand for a wave. Tyler's attention was taken off of Edward while he went to take his seat again.

"Everything's good. I'm just going to wash up quickly and I'll be back out." He left the room with Bella following.

"Dress somewhat nicely please," she whispered looking at him in the eyes. After he nodded in response, she pecked him on the cheek and left for the kitchen. Bella put the garlic bread in the oven and took the salad out of the refrigerator. She could hear Jacob and Edward lowly speaking the in other room, but couldn't make out any words.

Tyler came into the room a few minutes later with a loud "Let's Eat!"

* * *

I just noticed how short this chapter is compared to my others. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Please favorite, alert, and review readers. I'm always happy to hear from you whether it be a good review or a flame. I love to respond. If you have done it already, it'd be great to hear from you again. I like to know that I have an audience. =)

Music: The Killers

Next Chapter: **Dinner**


	6. Chapter 5

I don't know the meaning of the word "late." Let's just get rid of any type of schedule I had with this story, yeah?

Thanks for keeping up with it anyhow. I kind of started back to writing again. Now that another semester is among us.

**Disclaimer: I own basically nothing. **

* * *

**Dinner**

"So Edward, what brought you to our suburb?" Tyler asked gruffly. Edward was somewhat hunched over, a little uncomfortable with Isabella's husband. He was receiving a weird vibe from him, as if what Tyler really wanted was for the newcomer to leave the town and never come back.

"I travel around a lot for my job," he said looking up from his food. All of the table was looking at him intensely. "I'm a human resources specialist for the government." The three pairs of eyes looked at him blankly. Edward sighed. "I match people to jobs that fit their qualifications and what they desire to do."

Bella's eyes lit up at hearing this news. She had always wanted to do something other than staying at home all day. She wanted to work at a publishing firm specifically, possibly work her way up to be an editor. Reading and writing stories is what she loved to do, and why not make another's dream come true? Could Edward help her out with this dream? Before she could stop herself, the words already came out of her mouth.

"Is it only for government jobs?" Everyone's head turned toward her. Edward held a smirk on his face.

"No, not necessarily. I have connections with many people and it's not against my job to use them to help my family and friends."

"But how does one fine 'the perfect job?'" she asked, her voice implying air quotes.

"Well, as an example, I led my sister in the direction of a personal shopper. I had already known her for a long time so I didn't need to interview her to figure out her interests. She loves to shop, thus loves to spend money. She also has an incredible sense of style. Personal shoppers tend to make a healthy income. I called a few agencies, made a few recommendations and, bam," Edward made a hand gesture to emphasize, "killed two birds with one stone. It's been five years and she now has worked her way up to working for celebrities. She's very friendly and has a high energy."

Isabella had a smile on her face, and her eyes read intrigue. Edward could tell she desperately wanted to ask him something, but was holding back. Was it her husband? Tyler cleared his throat, breaking Edward from his musing. He looked away from the woman's face and into his plate. Jacob started to speak before the silence became uncomfortable.

~'-*-'~

The rest of the night continued on without consequence. After dinner, Bella made coffee and the four of them sat in the living and spoke about little things. Tyler was watching Edward all night, and it made Bella worry. He hadn't done anything to offend her husband. By eight thirty, Jacob had already left, as he had to get back to Lizzie, and Edward was headed toward the door. Tyler was in the other room, claiming to prepare for bed despite the early hour.

"Thank you for having me Isabella," Edward said, turning to face her in the entry way. "You keep a lovely home and make a delicious lasagna." Isabella blushed and mumbled a thank you, looking at the floor. He was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing to one another and backed away a couple of steps. Isabella looked broken. He could tell she had been through a lot to get to where she was today. He wanted to bring her into an embrace. He wanted her to look into his eyes and see that she could trust him with whatever she needed him to. He wanted to be able to lean his head down and kiss her.

Edward shook away his thoughts. He couldn't think like that around this girl if he wanted to be friends with her. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

This questions surprised both parties. "What?"

"Tomorrow? I have to go shopping for some furniture and was wondering if you would like to come with me. My mother is an interior designer and your home could rival any of the ones she has decorated. She would berate me if she came to visit and my apartment is a sorry excuse for a home after she offered to help so many times." Edward smiled sheepishly as Bella blushed once again.

"So you want to use my styling techniques and claim them as your own. In the writing world we call that plagiarism." Edward's smile only grew wider. "I have nothing planned. I would be delighted to get to know you further."

"How does ten thirty sound? I'll pick you up here."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella said, opening up the front door to allow the visitor to leave.

"Tomorrow." Edward smirked again and walked down driveway and to the road. He sat in his Volvo for a minute before driving off.

Bella closed the door and turned around to find Tyler leaning up against the living room wall staring at her. She suddenly became interested in a loose string on her dress.

"You didn't tell me your new friend was a man," he said in a hushed tone.

"I don't think that there should be a problem that he is," she retorted quickly. Tyler closed his mouth from whatever he was going to say next. He shook his head, clearing it.

"There isn't, I just would like to be told next time. It startled me is all." By this time he had crossed the room and reached out, inviting her into his arms. She willingly closed the distance and pressed herself against his chest. They stood there listening to the music.

* * *

Sorry for the rediculous wait, I'm not going to bore you with a long excuse. Forgive me? Believe me, I love you guys and writing. Time doesn't.

And Reviews are always welcome. If you are still with me on this.

No music to report, unfortunately. I wrote this so long ago and apparently I never wrote what I listened to.

Next Chapter...**Moving Boxes**


End file.
